Sacrifice
by xLucyChan
Summary: SHORT STORY. In chapters, will be made into a One-shot when finished. Amu is a girl who joined the Secret Organization, a group in the shadows. She decided to forget everything that happened before she joined, but occasionally gets flashbacks about her family and 'him'. Find out more in the story c:
1. Intro and The Organization

Lucy- Hello minna! I'm sorry I haven't been updating much :/ Kind of lost inspiration e_e Don't worry! It'll come back! I've been working on this short story for about a month now and decided to upload the first part. I must say though, this story was not originally a Shugo Chara fanfic so If there are any name/description mistakes, I'm ... Onwards with the story!

I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ku, ku, ku... You can run but you can't hide, Rima-chan."

In the deep forests of Ellinia, there was a girl who was running, teleporting to be exact, away from someone who's mission was to eliminate her from this world. That someone was a girl; A girl with long pink hair and honey yellow eyes to be precise. Her right eye was covered with a black cloth with a skull in the middle, that looked almost like an eyepatch, which was proof that she was from the secret organisation.

"Ugh, I don't have enough mana to go on much longer..." The running girl, Rima, whispered to herself.

Three gunshots were fired from behind Rima.

**Rima POV**

"Sh*t!" I cursed. "SHIELD!"  
A blue shield cast around me, as protection from the bullets hurling towards me.

"Urrrh..." I groaned as my body gave way and fell to the ground. "My... Mana... No..."

**Normal POV**

The girl walks towards the person on the ground pointing her gun at her.

"It's time for you to die, Rima-chan. Any last words?" She asks as she raises her foot and rests it on the girls back.

Groans came from the girl on the ground. "Why... Are you... doing this..?" She manages to say.

"Simply because it is my mission."  
Her finger tightens on the gun trigger.  
"Oh, and my name is Amu."  
"Rest in peace."

The gun fired.

~Somewhere~  
**Emily POV**

Now back at the headquarters, I start making my way to the mission counter to report on my mission. A guy walked up to me on my way there.

"Ahh... Amu, welcome back to the headquarters! How was your mission?" The person asked.

"Thanks, Utau. It was successful." I reply as I continue my way to the mission counter.

These headquarters were for the secret organisation; A group who gathers information and assassinates people in the shadows. Once you join this group, you can't just 'leave'. They'll get you and force you to come back, or they kill you. If you start leaking information about the group, they'll most likely find you and kill you.  
At last, I reached the mission counter.

"You are Amu ranked a High Officer, how may I help you?" The receptionist asks.

"I've just come to report on my mission. It was successful and I have eliminated her." I report.

"Ok, thank you for your report, Amu." She says as I walk towards the back entrance of the quarters.

The headquarters were surrounded by forest at the front and a park-like area at the back which was where I was going to.

On a bench, I sat down. The wind blew gently making my hair fly to my right as I close my eyes.  
Suddenly, a picture of my family and 'him' flashed in my mind.  
My eyes instantly shot opened.

"Why did that appear in my mind..? I promised not to think about those times ever again..." I whispered to myself. "Maybe I need to get to sleep..." I tell myself.  
Standing up, I make my way to my bedroom.

~The next day~

"Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too." I greet back.

People greet me when they see me, it happens every morning.

"Oh, Amu! Good morning, it's great to see you!" Someone behind me called.

As I turn to face the person I recognized who it was. He probably has a job for me again..

"I have a job for you today."

Yep, I knew it.

"Good morning to you too Sir. What job is it?" I ask.

"Well you see, one of our former members has been found and he has leaked some information about us to others. This is what he looks like." He explains and passes me a sheet of paper with the man's photo and details.

"And you want me to eliminate him?" I say as I take in the information on the piece of paper.  
Yup, that's exactly what he wants me to do.

"Yes, that's right."

And... I was right.

"Alright, I will report back to you when I have returned."

Another day.. Another mission...

* * *

Lucy- And that's the end of part 1 c: I'll be working on the second and final part soon! Please review and look forward to the next part!


	2. Before the Mission

xLucyChan- Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated anything in a while... I haven't written much on Amu's new bodyguard OR Sacrifice. This is just an extra bit that I forgot to add in chapter 1... It's short, sorry :/

On to the story!  
PLEASE read the bottom!

* * *

Amu POV

As I was about to reach the front entrance of the building, another person ran towards me.

"Amu! Hey there girl, how you doing?"

There was only one person who talks to me like that.

"Kukai! Hi! I'm doing fine, you?" I reply.

Kukai was one of the few people I could rely on in the organization. He's also the closest person to me as or now.

"I'm doing great this morning!" He answers enthusiastically.

"Aren't you always?" I chuckle.  
"So did you get assigned anything?" I ask.

"Oh, I have a free day today." He replies and gives two thumbs up with his famous wide grin.

"Aw... Lucky!"

He was so lucky to have a free day. Those barely come by me anymore...

"How 'bout you Amu, anything for you today?"

"Yes unfortunately... Another one of _those_ missions." I say with a sigh.

" I see... That's about all the missions they give you nowadays. Well don't be too heartless, ok heartless girl?" He laughs.

That's right... Kukai calls me that as a joke, but some people actually call me the 'heartless girl in this organization.

"Haha, I won't. I need to go now, gotta go do this mission. I'll see you later Kukai."

With a smile, I turn around and continue to where I was headed to.

"See you Amu!"

* * *

xLucy Chan- Sorry again for the shortness... This was just an EXTRA bit I forgot to add...

IMPORTANT-  
I have a question for you all... Would you like me to update Sacrifice, Amu's New Bodyguard OR start a new story that is better than Amu's New Bodyguard. It has a plot I have thought and planned about. Heck, I've started writing Season 2 BEFORE Season 1... Here's a bit about the new story.

The main characters will be Amu and Utau in Season 1 and in Season 2 Rima will come in and be the Main character. Amu and Utau will still be main as well, but not as much as Rima. THIS STORY WAS NOT ORIGINALLY A SHUGO CHARA FANFIC.  
Pairings - Amuto, Kutau, Rimihiko(Season 2)  
Title - South Angel High Stars (SAHS. Season 1), North Angel High Drama (NAHD. Season 2) I haven't though it out properly...

So choose please c: The one you choose will be mainly updated with the others updated when I want to. Chose 1ST CHOICE, 2ND CHOICE and 3RD CHOICE. Thank you!


End file.
